


Amor de Halloween

by Paquito09



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paquito09/pseuds/Paquito09
Summary: Las chicas quieren hacer una pijamada de halloween pero sunset no va por que twilight y sus amigas lo sabran
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)





	Amor de Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Es una corta historia de especial de halloween, que de especial de halloween

Twilight invita a sus amigas una pillamada en festival de halloween, los niños pidiendo dulces, los amigos conviviendo, familiares. 

Mientras fluttershy ya que superó un poco de su miedo, finalmente puede salir de noche, pero una persona no puede ir, es sunset shimmer, ella quiere estar sola, no sabe por qué, mientras tanto, Applejack llega a casa de Sci Twilight junto con rarity, Pinkie, rainbow dash, y fluttershy también llegaron, "chicas, por que sunset no vino" dijo rarity, "no lo sé, a decir verdad, todos los años, no viene con nosotros el día de halloween" dijo Applejack. Entonces twilight se acerca y le pone una mano al hombro. "chicas, será mejor que vallamos a su casa" dijo twilight, "Twilight es una buena idea, pero nadie sabe dónde vive sunset" dijo rainbow dash. 

Entonces fluttershy levanto la mano porque ella sabe dónde está, entonces las chicas partieron. Mientras en la casa de sunset shimmer, ella agarra una manzana y una foto y sale donde está un árbol, luego pone la foto y el pan, luego comienza llorar mientras las nubes cubre el cielo y empieza llover, luego una voz le llama su atención, "sunset, que haces afuera, ven vamos para adentro tu casa" dijo twilight. Las chicas se acercaron a sunset para ayúdala para que se levante, luego vio la foto luego ve por qué todo el evento de halloween sunset no va con sus amigas. Es la foto de su familia, "sunset, esta es tu familia" dijo rarity, sunset al escuchar la palabra ella empieza llorar, sus amigas la abrazan. 

Mientras ellas ya están dentro de la casa, ellas intenta animar a sunset, sunset poco sonríe, pero en el fondo de su corazón todavía tiene dolor. 

Mientras ellas están dormidas, sunset no puede dormir, ella se levanta y va a la cocina, ella ve la foto de sus padres, "no puedes domir" a dijo twilight, sunset no dijo nada, "sunset, dime que pasó sus padres", sunset le contó todo, "mis padres murieron, durante la guerra contra rey sombra" dijo sunset, "cuando yo era una potra, rey sombra, ellos atacó mi pueblo, mis padres me agarro y me escondiero, ellos atacó los guardias de rey sombra, pero rey sombra llegó y los mató, luego la princesa celestia llegó y pudo derrotar al rey, entonces la princesa celestia me adoptó", entonces twilight la abraza y la besa, sunset se sonroja, pero luego corresponde el beso, luego en 5 minutos se separan por falta del aire," sunset, nunca estará sola, nos tiene a nosotros, tus amigas, y a mi, tu eres mi rayo de sol, te amo" dijo twilight, entonces sunset llora de felicidad, luego siente que su corazón vuelve a recuperarse, "yo también te amo twilight" y entonces sunset vuelve a besar a twilight y ella corresponde, mientras afuera de la cocina, las chicas sonríe a esta bonita escena, excepto rainbow dash, ella le da ganas de vomitar. Pero su mente imagina a spirit y ella besandose. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Sipi ustedes están esperando la historia de el poder de amor, pero aún necesito ideas por lo mientras puse este corta historia, espero que le guste


End file.
